Life or Death, Buddy?
by Elf
Summary: Trunks, lying there dying after Cell blasted him, has an intresting conversation with a certain God of Death. A DBZ/GW crossover, non Yaoi.


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own either _Gundam Wing _or _Dragon Ball Z_. They are both owned by their separate creators in Japan. I am only borrowing them for my amusement, and hopefully, others as well.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_The idea came to me while being insomniatic and in a shower. Besides, I love these two characters so much it isn't funny.   
  


**_Life or Death, Buddy_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Trunks could see his body below him, still twitching occasional, sending his long hair flying into his eyes. Yamcha and Tein were protectively hovering over his body while Vegeta and Gohan were trying to beat Cell. He heard his father's cries of rage at Cell for his death.   
  


_But I'm not dead, Dad, I'm right here,_ Trunks thought as he watched the battle.   
  


"Technically, you _are_ dead," a cheerful male voice called out to him. Trunks spun around to see a boy his age. He was dressed all in black except for a white collar, a priest's collar, Trunks realized. He had a long chestnut braid that hung far past his waist and huge violet eyes. He grinned and said, "You're sorta hovering on the edge, kid."   
  


Trunks blinked and asked, "Who are you?"   
  


The boy spun around, sending his braid flying as he looked at Vegeta. A smile crossed his features as he said, "Your dad's a wild character, you know. Easy to annoy. Anyone who has that much pride is beyond me."   
  


"Who are you?" Trunks asked the stranger.   
  


The boy spun back to him with a surprised look on his face. He answered, "Oops, sorry. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. I'm Death." Trunks blinked. Death smiled and said, "But you can call me Duo."   
  


Trunks asked, "Why are you here?"   
  


Duo watched the battle and said, "Cell's lost it. He just doesn't know it yet."   
  


"What are doing here and what do you mean?" Trunks asked, his voice showing his exasperation.   
  


Duo smirked and answered, "I'm giving you a choice that I don't give many people. Besides, I want to see Gohan kick that fucker's ass."   
  


Trunks blinked at the profanity. Duo walked over to the fight, no one noticing him. He got right beside Vegeta, so close that they were almost touching. He placed his hand on the Super Sayan's shoulder and peered over it. Trunks blinked again.   
  


Duo said, "They can't see us. To put this bluntly, we're spirits, friend."   
  


"What chance where you talking about?" Trunks asked.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "I like you. I like your dad. Your mom's a full blown hottie. You're almost as good looking as I am. You've lived a rough life."   
  


"But what are you talking about?" Trunks demanded.   
  


Duo flinched and answered, "You're almost as bad as the Mighty Prince here. Its something that I rarely get to pull."   
  


"What is it?!" Trunks demanded.   
  


Duo took his hand off Vegeta and answered, "Life or death, Buddy. What's it going to be?"   
  


Trunks blinked. He was about to say something before Duo cut him off. "Give yourself a minute to think about it. You know if you die now, they'll wish you back. If you live you can be wished back another time, but you'll be seriously hurting for a while."   
  


Trunks said, "I want to live. That's pretty obvious."   
  


Duo smirked and said, "Its done."   
  


Trunks gasped and sat up. His whole body hurt. He dug his fingers into the soil around him as Yamcha and Tien tried to push him to the ground. Yamcha said, "Trunks I don't thing your mom's gonna be too happy if you're dead."   
  


"Trunks, take it easy," Tien said to him.   
  


Trunks looked around to see Duo standing behind Vegeta. He said, "Remember, Trunks Briefs that Gohan kicks Cell's ass. Oh, and annoy the hell out of your dad for me, will ya?"   
  


Trunks smiled as he sunk back to the ground. He said, "I will."   
  


"Thanks," Tien and Yamcha said simintaiously. They just didn't know that he wasn't talking to them. He smiled just a little bit, glad that he knew the outcome of this battle.   
  


_**The End!**_   
  


_I know, pretty bizarre, but should I make a story involving Trunks and Duo working together?_   
  



End file.
